Technical Field
The present invention relates to employing WiFi access to relieve pressure on cellular networks to offer faster data rates to meet the increasing demands of modern applications over the cellular network, and more particularly to controlling WiFi offloading when the WiFi network is congested.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile operators are leveraging WiFi access to relieve pressure on their cellular networks and offer faster data rates to meet the surging demand of applications. However, in today's networks, operators either lack or naïve mechanisms to control the way end users access their WiFi networks. As operators deploy LTE networks that offer significantly higher data rates, intelligent traffic offloading to WiFi networks can enable operators to meet the rising traffic demand in a cost effective manner.